Monster Nation: Asylum
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: 31 de octubre, Noche de Brujas. Mientras el Dr. Hannibal Lecter y el agente especial del FBI Will Graham visitan el manicomio de Arkham para entrevistarse con el Dr. Herbert West (Re-Animator), Michael Myers, el famoso asesino serial, es ingresado a la institución. Al mismo tiempo, Jason Voorhees se halla prisionero de Umbrella y el Dr. Isaacs se prepara para experimentar con él...


**MONSTER NATION: ASYLUM**

(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)

* * *

**REPARTO **

Kane Hodder…Jason Voorhees

Tyler Mane….Michael Myers

Mads Mikkelsen….Dr. Hannibal Lecter

Hugh Dancy…Will Graham

Jeffrey Combs…..Dr. Herbert West

Iain Glen…..Dr. Isaacs

**Estrella invitada **

Eric Mabius como Némesis

* * *

**1 **

**Instituto Psiquiatrico Arkham. **

**31 de octubre. Por la noche.**

El personal de la célebre institución psiquiátrica aguardaba algo bastante tenso la llegada del furgón policial trayendo al nuevo interno. No era para menos. No todos los días llegaba un paciente famoso al sanatorio. Aunque en este caso habría que aclarar que se trataba de una fama conseguida a base de un reguero de sangre y vísceras. El nuevo interno de Arkham había recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar allí y quienes lo enviaron a ese lugar esperaban fervientemente que aquellos muros fueran suficientes para contener la furia del homicida.

Finalmente, el furgón llegó y aparcó frente al instituto. Las puertas se abrieron y fuertemente amarrado con cadenas y esposas, y custodiado por cuatro agentes de la Ley bien armados, Michael Myers entró en Arkham en completo silencio tras la máscara blanca que utilizaba. Vestía su clásico overol azul grisáceo y su altura formidable (1,90 m) intimidaba bastante por sí sola. El prisionero y su comitiva se demoraron en Admisión sólo un momento. Mientras el formulario de rigor era rellenado, el enigmático psicópata le dedicaba frías miradas al personal médico que a cierta distancia, observaba la escena…

-Ese tipo sí que da escalofríos – le comentó un enfermero a otro, en voz baja.

-Pues vete acostumbrando. Lo vamos a tener acá por mucho tiempo – replicó su compañero – Podemos dar gracias al Cielo que la poli por fin lo capturó. Ahí adónde va, este ya no va a matar a nadie más.

Lo que los dos enfermeros –ni ninguno de los usuales habitantes de Arkham– sabían era que esto no iba a ser cierto por mucho tiempo. Nadie sospechaba que, pese a su aparente docilidad, Michael Myers estudiaba todo el entorno que lo rodeaba con sumo cuidado tras su blanca mascara, preparando lentamente su próxima fuga.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo. Debajo de Arkham. **

**Laboratorio secreto de Umbrella. **

Nadie, excepto unos pocos privilegiados, conocía la existencia de aquellas instalaciones de investigación genética, propiedad de la Corporación Umbrella. El instituto de salud mental montado encima había funcionado hasta ahora como excusa perfecta para que la siniestra operación que el Dr. Isaacs comandaba se desarrollara tranquilamente. Aquella noche de Halloween en particular estaba comenzando a ser sumamente interesante y prometía ponerse productiva para el inescrupuloso científico, quien caminaba por un largo pasillo metálico bien iluminado en dirección de la celda donde se hallaba encerrado un prisionero muy especial. Un ser único y del que Isaacs creía poder extraer de sus células el secreto de la inmortalidad. Un sujeto llamado Jason Voorhees.

Había hecho falta todo un equipo completo de Umbrella para capturar al legendario asesino enmascarado de Crystal Lake, pero Isaacs estaba convencido de que el esfuerzo –y las muertes– bien habían valido la pena. Aquel nuevo proyecto sin duda iba a servir para borrar de la memoria de sus jefes el sabor amargo que significó el fracaso del Proyecto Alice.1

Frunciendo el ceño al recordar los sucesos que llevaron a la pérdida de la Colmena y a la destrucción de Raccoon City, el científico pasó cerca de otras celdas colocadas en el pasillo sin mirar siquiera a sus ocupantes, quienes al contemplarlo pasar aplastaron sus pútridos rostros y cuerpos contra el vidrio reforzado. Se trataba de un horrible ejército de zombies, viejos pacientes del manicomio de arriba, infectados con el Virus-T.

Isaacs no les concedió ninguna atención. Aquellas aberraciones –resultado de las manipulaciones genéticas y químicas a las que habían sido sometidos– no representaban ya importancia para él. No, teniendo el secreto de la inmortalidad al alcance de su mano.

Jason Voorhees repararía el daño que el fracaso del Proyecto Alice supuso para él. De eso, Isaacs estaba seguro.

Sonriendo, entró en la celda donde Voorhees yacía fuertemente amarrado a una camilla y lo contempló. Era una figura alta y musculosa, cuyo rostro deforme se encontraba oculto tras una bizarra mascara de Hockey.

-Tú vas a ayudarme, amigo mío – le dijo Isaacs, al percatarse del par de ojos vacuos que lo observaban tras la máscara – Contigo sí que voy a conseguir progresos. Es hora de que empecemos con lo nuestro, ¿no crees?

Y, diciendo esto, el científico tomó una sierra eléctrica de la bandeja de instrumental quirúrgico, comenzando a acercarse al asesino…

* * *

**2 **

En simultaneo con el ingreso de Michael a Arkham y el inicio de los experimentos del Dr. Isaacs con Jason en el laboratorio subterráneo de Umbrella, en otra ala de la institución mental, el Dr. Hannibal Lecter, eminente psiquiatra –y sin que nadie lo supiera todavía, peligroso psicópata– y su joven compañero, el agente especial del FBI Will Graham, sostenían una entrevista con otro interno del sanatorio, acusado de aberrantes crímenes y de cuestionables prácticas médicas. Un hombre llamado Herbert West, a quien la prensa había apodado _"Reanimator"_.

Por enésima vez aquella noche, el Dr. West resoplaba ruidosamente ante las fotos que Will depositó enfrente suyo sobre la mesa delante de cual se hallaban sentados. De pie a escasos metros de ambos, Hannibal estudiaba con suma atención las reacciones del científico con la misma dedicación y atención con que un entomólogo a una cucaracha. Ni Graham ni West se habían dado cuenta, pero Lecter ni siquiera parpadeó un poco. Era un hombre raro y formidable, sin duda, bastante alto y apuesto… y dueño de un secreto que, de conocerse públicamente, le helaría la sangre a más de uno.2

…Hannibal no sólo era un peligroso psicópata, autor de varias muertes. También era un educado y bien instruido caníbal…

-Vamos, Dr. West. Sabemos que ha sido usted. Todas las pistas condujeron en su dirección – decía Will en ese momento – Mire las fotos. Encontramos esos cuerpos tirados por todo su apartamento…

-¡Pero yo no les maté, Sr. Graham! – protestó West – ¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que me crean? – se sacó sus lentes de un manotazo y se masajeó sus cansados ojos – No maté a esas personas – puntualizó – Por el contrario, intentaba ayudarlas.

-¿Ayudarlas? ¿Cómo?

-Devolviéndoles a la vida.

Will suspiró. Se volvió para mirar a Hannibal. Lecter no dijo nada.

-Ya estamos otra vez con eso…

-¡Pero le juro que es la verdad! ¿Por qué piensa que le mentiría con semejante cosa? ¿Por qué nadie me cree, maldita sea?

-Porque no suena lógico, doctor. Tan sólo escúchese: _¿Un suero experimental, capaz de revivir a los muertos?_ – el agente del FBI sacudió la cabeza – No tiene sentido y ambos lo sabemos. ¿Por qué no admite la verdad, simplemente?

-¡Yo no maté a esas personas! – exclamó West, cada vez más frustrado – ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! No seguiré hablando con ustedes – el científico se cruzó de brazos – No, sin la presencia de mi abogado.

Will se llevó una mano a la frente, agotado. Aquello no avanzaba en lo más mínimo. Se volvió y miró a Hannibal otra vez. El psiquiatra comprendió que era su momento de tomar la posta en la conversación y se disponía a hacerlo cuando el súbito estallido de las alarmas de seguridad del manicomio lo interrumpieron. Perplejos, Will y él oyeron los gritos que provenían del pasillo contiguo y cuando el agente del FBI se asomó a preguntar qué sucedía, vio correr desesperados a varios guardias de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué pasa? – Will había atajado a un policía pálido como la nieve en mitad de su loca carrera hacia alguna parte. El tipo lo miró estupefacto, antes de responderle.

-Hay un motín. Los internos se han escapado de sus celdas. _¡Que Dios nos ayude! _

* * *

**3 **

Pero para comprender _cómo_ el infierno se había desatado en Arkham, debemos retroceder apenas unos segundos en el tiempo y concentrarnos en dos actos simultáneos…

El primero tiene como protagonista a Michael. Escoltado por los policías que lo rodeaban, Myers ingresó en un ascensor que iba a llevarlo –se suponía– hasta el pabellón del psiquiátrico donde se hallaba su celda. Mientras el elevador subía varios pisos el enmascarado psicópata comprendió que ya había estudiado suficiente su nueva situación como para empezar a actuar. Y de hecho, lo hizo.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al piso indicado y sus puertas neumáticas se abrieron, en su interior lo único que quedó intacto y en pie –y libre de sus ataduras– fue él. Los policías yacían muertos, tirados sobre un charco de abundante sangre roja. Sin perder el tiempo, Myers salió y se dirigió, sigiloso como un fantasma, hasta la puerta de una escalera de emergencia. A través de ella desanduvo sus pasos descendiendo hasta abajo y si bien su primer impulso fue marcharse sin más del psiquiátrico, se lo pensó mejor y una idea más macabra y genial se coló en su mente. _¿Por qué simplemente irse, si podía quedarse y divertirse a lo grande?_ Después de todo era Halloween, Noche de Brujas, su fecha. Y todo el mundo sabía perfectamente que esa noche Michael Myers mataba, así que…

Con cierta satisfacción, fue hasta el sótano del sanatorio y buscó el sector de mantenimiento. Sorprendió al encargado leyendo distraídamente una revista y lo mató a base de aplastar su frágil cabeza contra una dura pared de concreto. A continuación, parado ante el panel de control del sistema de generadores que abastecían de electricidad al edificio, bajó varias palancas… el resultado fue que la corriente se marchó en Arkham y los seguros electrónicos de las celdas de los demás internos fallaron, permitiéndoles escapar y amotinarse ante sus sorprendidos cuidadores.

El segundo acto de este drama tiene como protagonista a Jason. Cuando lo dejamos, el Dr. Isaacs se acercaba a él peligrosamente con una sierra eléctrica encendida entre manos. El psicópata cuyo deforme rostro ocultaba una máscara de Hockey resopló y no le insumió mucho esfuerzo tensar sus ataduras sobre la camilla y liberarse. Irguiéndose cuan alto era, mandó al piso de un empellón a un sorprendido Isaacs, quien cayó sin ninguna ceremonia y decoro, y perdió la sierra. Jason se volvió hacia la bandeja del instrumental quirúrgico que estaba cerca y tomó una cuchilla de aspecto muy afilado. No era exactamente igual a su clásico machete, pero bastaría. Enfrentó a Isaacs con evidentes intenciones de utilizarla sobre su cuerpo. El científico se puso de pie de un salto y huyó corriendo a lo loco por el pasillo metálico del laboratorio, con el corazón en la garganta. Voorhees fue tras él y cuando lo tuvo a tiro le arrojó el arma, con tanta puntería que la hoja filosa atravesó el pecho de Isaacs en una explosión sanguinolenta.

Herido de muerte, el científico se arrastró hasta el panel de control de las instalaciones. Su último acto antes de expirar fue desactivar el seguro de las celdas que contenían a las hordas de infectados con el Virus-T y "encender" al Némesis.

En una cámara acorazada que automáticamente se abrió, una figura alta (2,20 m) embutida en una gabardina negra de cuero y cargadores, cuya cara se encontraba profundamente marcada por cicatrices y costurones, volvió a la vida con un rugido. Saliendo de su reposo, la mejor arma biológica de la Corporación Umbrella avanzó con pasos pesados hacia su objetivo. Llevaba encasquetado un enorme cañón Gatling en el brazo derecho, listo para usarlo…

En concreto, esos dos actos antecedieron al disparo de las alarmas en Arkham y a la escena de policías y celadores corriendo para todos lados que el agente especial del FBI Will Graham y el Dr. Hannibal Lecter observaron en el capítulo anterior. A partir de ahora, la historia sigue su rumbo desde aquí: _con el inicio de un auténtico pandemónium_.

* * *

**4 **

"_Una verdadera casa de locos"_, fue la frase que Hannibal Lecter creyó oportuna para describir el estado actual de la situación en Arkham. Will y él se hallaban justo en el medio del torbellino y tenían que arreglárselas como podían para salir de allí con vida… e intactos.

-Maldición – oyó quejarse al agente del FBI. Se volvió hacia él para observarlo. Ambos estaban escondidos en el interior de una oficina en desuso, un lugar relativamente seguro por el momento, desde donde podían oír los ruidos de disparos y los gritos que les llegaba del resto del sanatorio – Mi teléfono móvil no funciona. Por alguna razón, el condenado aparato perdió la cobertura. Estoy tentado a creer que hay algo verdaderamente de origen diabólico metido en todo esto – Will se guardó el celular en su chaqueta y se acercó a una ventana para mirar al exterior – Son como diez o doce pisos hasta el suelo. ¿Te apetece escalar?

-No creo que irse por ahí sea la vía más recomendable, Will – expresó Lecter, con suma gravedad.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Era una broma. Intentaba ser _irónico_ – el muchacho suspiró – ¿Cuántas chances crees que tenemos de sobrevivir a esto?

-¿Con franqueza?

-Por favor.

-Arkham es un asilo para delincuentes mentalmente perturbados. Tiene aproximadamente más de 1200 internos, casi todos auténticos psicóticos con tendencias homicidas, peligrosos para terceros como para sí mismos… así que, para ser realistas, diría que nuestros porcentajes de sobrevivencia son escasos.

-Genial. Gracias por el optimismo. Era justo lo que necesitaba oír.

-Lo siento, Will. Me pediste que sea franco contigo. Lo fui.

-Ya. Ni modo. Parece que vamos a tener que salir a la arena y enfrentar a los leones – Graham sacó su pistola y comprobó su cargador – Espero que estés listo para esto. Si podemos, tenemos que llegar ante un teléfono y alertar a alguien del exterior del desastre que se desató aquí dentro.

Hannibal no dijo nada. Observó a su compañero con sumo interés.

-Intentaré no perder la vida durante esta odisea – expresó al final. Will no se dio cuenta, tan ocupado estaba inspeccionando su arma, pero bajo el aparente tono apático de Lecter bullía cierta expectativa, cierta sádica diversión.

_La noche está resultando ser interesante_, se dijo el psiquiatra. Quizás iba a ponerse aún más entretenida.

* * *

**Laboratorio de Umbrella.**

**Casi al mismo tiempo… **

Jason había recuperado su machete. Después de todo, la gente que lo había capturado no lo tiró como en un principio tanto temió. Portando otra vez su arma favorita, el asesino enmascarado se entretuvo utilizándola para masacrar sin piedad a todos los infectados por el Virus-T que le salieron al paso. Liberados de su confinamiento por el Dr. Isaacs antes de morir, los zombies se paseaban a su antojo por doquier. Justo en ese momento, Voorhees había montado una carnicería con los que osaban atacarlo, amputando miembros, seccionando cabezas y desparramando entrañas por todas partes.

Cuando el desfile de patéticas criaturas mermó su afluencia, Jason tuvo que vérselas cara a cara con el verdadero enemigo de la noche: _el Némesis_. La alta figura lo esperaba al final de un corredor, con el arma en alto y apuntándole.

La visión del ser creado por la Corporación Umbrella hizo vacilar al enmascarado. Vio el enorme cañón Gatling que el otro portaba y no pudo evitar compararlo con su pobre machete. Lejos de lo esperado, Voorhees no se amedrentó y cargó contra su rival, alzando la afilada hoja.

Némesis lo despachó con un rugido y una salva de balazos, los cuales lo hicieron retroceder por la fuerza de los impactos que recibía. Mientras su cuerpo se deshacía bajo la lluvia de munición caliente al que era sometido, Jason acabó atravesando una puerta de vidrio y cayendo tumbado sobre una avanzada máquina de reconstrucción genética. El último tiro que el Némesis le propinó acabó haciendo dos cosas simultáneamente: volarle la cabeza –matándolo en el acto– y activar sin querer la máquina.

Gracias a unas nano-sondas que se pusieron en funcionamiento de inmediato, el asesino revivió pocos minutos después en un cuerpo mejorado. Ahora, un nuevo Jason con un aspecto futurístico se erguía, los ojos enrojecidos de ira, listo para plantar batalla a su enemigo.3

…_Un choque de fuerzas titánicas parecía inminente… _

* * *

**5 **

Caminando lentamente y con sumo cuidado, Will Graham y Hannibal Lecter atravesaron varios corredores de Arkham. El agente del FBI llevaba en alto su pistola reglamentaria, pero hasta el momento, no había tenido que usarla. En silencio, Lecter le seguía, contemplando la obra que el desastre de los locos sueltos dejaba a su paso.

En un momento dado, ambos se toparon con un montón de cuerpos grotescamente mutilados. Sin mucha sorpresa, Will constató que se trataba de guardias de seguridad.

-Esto se pone peor a cada momento – comentó, mientras dejaban atrás el pasillo – Es como irse adentrando poco a poco en el corazón del infierno.

Hannibal no dijo nada, pero observaba a su compañero. Will podía ser realmente poético a veces. Aquellas palabras se le antojaron al psiquiatra las más justas para describir lo que estaban viendo.

A la vuelta de una esquina hallaron otro corredor repleto de cadáveres, salvo que en esta ocasión había un par de salvedades_: los muertos habían sido pacientes del manicomio y no todos estaban realmente muertos como debiera ser._

Es más, incluso algunos de los muertos se estaban merendando a varios de los caídos con cierta voracidad…

-Dios mío – musitó Will, palideciendo. A su lado, Hannibal observó el dantesco acto de canibalismo con cierto pasmo, aunque sus motivos eran bien diferentes a los del agente del FBI. Lo que le chocó profundamente a Lecter fue el poco cuidado y buen uso que esas grotescas criaturas le estaban dando a la carne humana, mancillando de esa forma un acto –el canibalismo– que él se esforzaba por barnizar con buenos modales, buen gusto y educación.

La diferencia estribaba en que Hannibal al menos se molestaba en cocinar su comida y presentarla de formas creativas, como un chef. Aquellas bestias, no.

…Y es que _aquellas bestias_, sin que ni Will ni él pudieran saberlo, en realidad eran zombies, infectados por el Virus-T creado por Umbrella que, de alguna manera, se las habían ingeniado para encontrar un acceso al manicomio desde el laboratorio subterráneo. Libres a su suerte por la institución, habían atacado a cualquiera que se les cruzara por delante. Al contrario que los homicidas "normales", aquellos grotescos espectros no hacían distinciones: policías, pacientes… les daba igual. Sencillamente mataban a sus víctimas y las devoraban.

Mientras Will y Hannibal seguían contemplando el infernal festín desplegado ante sus ojos, no se percataron de la aparición a sus espaldas de una alta figura vestida con un overol azul grisáceo y una máscara blanca sobre su rostro. Una figura que, sigilosa como un fantasma, se les había acercado y no con las manos vacías. En su derecha, llevaba fuertemente asido un cuchillo carnicero filosísimo, mismo que hundió entre los omóplatos de Graham sin contemplaciones.

Will se desplomó, fatalmente herido y Hannibal –que estaba a su lado– reaccionó como activado por un resorte, propinándole a Michael Myers un puñetazo en la cara. El enmascarado se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero rápidamente volvió a la carga, a lo que Lecter le respondió descargándole una patada rasante en una pierna, quebrándosela.

Michael cayó al piso, sorprendido. El cuchillo carnicero se le escapó de las manos y Hannibal lo tomó velozmente. Por espacio de unos segundos, ambos psicópatas se miraron directamente a los ojos sin decir nada. El Dr. Lecter se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios, tan breve como un relampagueo. Luego, el psiquiatra le enterró el cuchillo a Michael en el estómago hasta el mango, dejándolo gravemente herido pero todavía con vida.

Olvidándose de Myers –que se desplomó contra una pared, sosteniéndose el agujero abierto en su abdomen del que se le escapaban las tripas– Hannibal se volvió hacia Will y constató sus signos vitales. Al no hallarlos, comprendió que el agente del FBI estaba muerto. Con una mirada fría e inexpresiva, Lecter lo tomó en brazos y cargando su cuerpo se marchó de allí. Al irse, algunos de los zombies que estaban cerca dejaron de roer los huesos de sus presas y repararon en el hombretón enmascarado. Sin prisas y sin pausas, las tambaleantes criaturas se acercaron a él y se le echaron encima, procediendo a devorarlo. Entre todos, destrozaron el pecho y el abdomen de Myers y extrajeron sus entrañas del interior.

Tras su máscara blanca, el asesino contempló a sus verdugos sin proferir ni un grito. La consciencia le duró lo justo y necesario para observar cómo un zombie masticaba con ansiedad su sangriento y aun palpitante corazón…

* * *

**6 **

Con el cuerpo de Will en brazos, Hannibal ingresó en la celda del único detenido del sanatorio Arkham que no se había marchado hasta ahora: el Dr. Herbert West. Sentado sobre su camastro, el científico y antiguo estudiante de medicina contempló sorprendido la reaparición en su vida del psiquiatra y del agente del FBI, aunque ahora las condiciones eran diferentes.

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó, señalando a Will. Hannibal lo depositó en el piso, antes de responder.

-Está muerto – dijo y observó a West con sus gélidos ojos.

-Oh – exclamó el otro. Y luego miró a Lecter, sin comprender – ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Creo que es obvio.

-Usted… ¿Quiere que lo devuelva a la vida? ¿Con mi suero?

-Así es.

-Debe estar bromeando…

Pero Hannibal no lo hacía y por la manera en que lo miró, West entendió que si apreciaba su vida, más le valía hacer lo que le pedían. De modo que, acercándose a una de las paredes de su celda, quitó un ladrillo suelto y extrajo de un hueco una cajita de madera. En su interior, había aguja, jeringa y un frasco de una sustancia de color verde fluorescente.

-Recuéstelo en la cama, por favor – pidió, mientras preparaba todo. Hannibal colocó el cadáver de Will sobre el camastro con sumo cuidado y se apartó un poco – Dejemos las cosas claras, señor…

-Lecter. Hannibal Lecter.

-Señor Lecter. Voy a hacerle este favor y revivir a su amigo, pero quiero algo a cambio.

Hannibal no dijo nada. Aguardó a que el otro pusiera sus condiciones.

-Como les dije antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda aquí, soy inocente. Mi meta es vencer a la muerte y con mis experimentos, creo que puedo hacerlo. De modo que voy a pedirle que no sólo me saque de aquí, sino que también testifique a mi favor ante la corte. Si hace eso, me consideraré pagado por este favor.

-Hecho.

-Muy bien. Aquí vamos… - West, con la inyección en la mano, se la puso a Will en el brazo. Pasaron unos agónicos segundos hasta que hubo finalmente una reacción. Como si le hubieran pegado corriente, el cuerpo del agente del FBI se sacudió y abrió los ojos…

-¿Will? – lo llamó Hannibal por su nombre. Como un idiota, el resucitado lo miró y gimió.

-Por desgracia, su amigo nunca volverá a ser el mismo – se lamentó West, meneando la cabeza – Calculo que llevaba muerto un buen rato. Su cerebro debe haber sufrido un daño irreparable por la falta de oxígeno. Ni modo – suspiró – Espero poder perfeccionar el método más adelante, sin embargo.

Hannibal no respondió nada a estas palabras. Se limitó a ayudar a la patética y atolondrada criatura en la que ahora se había vuelto Graham a ponerse de pie. Luego, siempre en el más completo silencio, se volvió hacia West y lo contempló.

-Gracias – dijo y procedió a partirle el cuello. Tomado por absoluta sorpresa, West no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y murió en el acto.

-¿Urh? – gimió Will.

-Vamos. Ven conmigo – Lecter, olvidándose del cadáver del científico, ayudó a su amigo a avanzar fuera de la celda. Juntos, entre los dos, hallaron la salida del sanatorio por una puerta de emergencia colocada en el sector de la cocina, prácticamente sin nadie que la custodiara. Tuvieron suerte de irse cuando lo hicieron, puesto que si se hubiesen demorado unos minutos más, hubieran perecido por lo que a continuación pasó…

* * *

Bajo tierra, en el laboratorio de Umbrella, Jason y el Némesis sostuvieron una titánica y desigual lucha. Gracias a las mejoras genéticas en su cuerpo, la ventaja en el combate se puso de manos del asesino de Crystal Lake.

Irguiéndose triunfante encima de su destrozado rival, lo contempló con sus enrojecidos ojos tras la máscara de metal que ahora llevaba. El Némesis yacía tendido entre los restos del destrozado mobiliario del laboratorio, sin el cañón Gatling –Jason se lo había arrancado con suma facilidad– y jadeando. Voorhees siguió mirándolo durante otro rato más y luego hundió la hoja filosa de su machete en su pecho hasta el fondo.

Némesis aulló. Jason retiró la hoja y, dejándola de lado, utilizó sus poderosas manos para abrir a su enemigo, partiéndolo en dos. Cuando lo hizo, con muda sorpresa halló en el interior del corpachón genéticamente modificado un objeto mecánico. Un aparato tecnológico ligado al corazón del Némesis, el cual al pararse, lo activó comenzando una secuencia numérica en retroceso.

No había forma de que Jason pudiera saberlo, pero aquél objeto había sido puesto allí por una razón fundamental por los creadores de esta versión de la criatura: _si el Némesis moría, el vencedor no podría disfrutar de las mieles del éxito_. La carga explosiva se encargaría de borrarle la sonrisa del rostro –y el rostro mismo– en unos pocos minutos.

Suponiendo que Jason hubiera estado sonriendo tras la máscara, esa sonrisa se le hubiera congelado en los labios al ver cómo la cuenta regresiva llegaba velozmente a cero… y todo saltaba por los aires.

La explosión destruyó al laboratorio en su totalidad, pero no contenta con eso, también arrasó con el manicomio de arriba. Una bola de fuego impresionante calcinó todo lo que halló a su paso, llevándose por delante a guardias de seguridad, pacientes e infectados por el Virus-T. En cuestión de segundos, toda la zona fue quirúrgicamente esterilizada.

Entre los restos de escombros y hierros retorcidos y calcinados del laboratorio, un objeto se destacó: la máscara de metal de Jason. Como un fósil, yacía allí, abandonada y medio quemada. Testimonio mudo de que alguna vez fuera utilizada por el múltiple homicida más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

De repente, una risa burlona rompió el manto de silencio que se había abatido sobre el lugar. Una mano enfundada en un guante con cuchillas surgió de entre los cascotes, tomó la máscara y la arrastró consigo… _la mano de Freddy Kruegger_.4

* * *

**Epilogo **

**Casa de Hannibal Lecter. **

**Tiempo después… **

Con esmero y cuidado, Hannibal acabó de darle los toques finales a su plato. Luego, colocó la comida en una bandeja de plata y con una sonrisa en los labios, la llevó de la cocina al comedor y la depositó en la mesa delante de su comensal.

-Bueno, Will… espero que esto te guste – dijo, procediendo a retirar la tapa de encima del plato, descubriendo la comida – Sesos al vino blanco, sazonados con un poco de especias, para realzar su sabor… aunque, dado tu actual estado físico, dudo mucho que el sabor sea un problema para ti o te importe.

Como contestación, el zombie gimió con fuerza, hambriento, y atacó su plato con voracidad, sin usar la fina cubertería de plata. Hannibal ocupó su sitio al otro extremo de la mesa y con una sonrisa de satisfacción casi paternal, observó comer a la criatura no-muerta que alguna vez había sido Will Graham, su amigo. Quizás, el único amigo de verdad que el Dr. Lecter tendría jamás. Por esa razón, se obligó a ver más allá de sus defectos actuales y su rudimentaria falta de modales a la hora de comer y se autoimpuso el velar por él.

-Tendremos que buscar una excusa perfecta para justificar tu larga ausencia ante Jack.5 Al menos, por un tiempo – suspiró Hannibal, mientras el otro devoraba los sesos y eructaba ruidosamente – No te preocupes. Tú déjalo todo en mis manos. Como siempre, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro –un gesto que sólo traslucía cuando se hallaba relajado y en compañía de algunos pocos conocidos– el Dr. Lecter tomó un trago de vino y se volvió hacia su equipo de música, conectándolo. Una bella sinfonía clásica comenzó a sonar y hondamente satisfecho por el clima creado, al calor de la chimenea cercana que le protegía de los crudos fríos del invierno sobre la ciudad de Baltimore, el caníbal destapó su plato, listo para cenar a su vez.

Sobre la cara porcelana china, un pedazo asado de muslo descansaba, acompañado por unas papas al horno y finas hierbas. Un muslo humano.

-_Bon appétit_ – dijo y comenzó a comer.

**FIN**

* * *

1 Ver las primeras dos películas de _"Resident Evil"_, para más información.

2 La versión del Dr. Lecter utilizada para el presente relato es la compuesta por el actor Mads Mikkelsen y no la clásica de Anthony Hopkins. De ahí surge esta descripción física.

3 El aspecto del nuevo Jason mejorado por la nanotecnología de Umbrella es el mismo que el enmascarado tenía en la película _"Jason X"_. El lector interesado puede chequear por Internet las imágenes del mismo para ayudarse a imaginar cómo sería esta nueva encarnación del asesino de Crystal Lake, versión futurística.

4 Lo admito. No estoy inventando nada nuevo con esta escena. De hecho, una similar se ve al final de la impopular _"Viernes 13 Parte IX: Jason va al Infierno"_. La escena en cuestión sirvió de preludio para, años más tarde, el cruce más esperado de todos: Freddy Vs. Jason. Lo de aquí es un mero guiño, aunque no descarten una futura interacción entre ambos asesinos otra vez.

5 Jack Crawford. Director de Ciencias del Comportamiento del FBI y jefe de Will Graham. En la serie de TV, es interpretado por el actor Laurence Fishburne.


End file.
